Cult of Pelor
The Cult of Pelor was founded on A.S. 1 by Guru Calais Lux in Frostholm. They believe in traditional Pelorian values, such as supporting the poor and building strong communities. They also believe that their Guru is a mortal aspect of Pelor - though not the Sun Father himself. This is a miracle that the Sun Father has seen fit to bestow on his followers on at least 2 prior occasions. They worship from traditional Pelorian texts, as well as the contemporary Book of Calais. In terms of relative world lore, their worship of Pelor is closest to the Orthodox Pelorian beliefs commonly held prior to the Greyhawk Wars. It was not until later worlds formed that Pelor became associated with Military Prowess or Martial Law. Resorting to martial enforcement is considered a failing by Orthodox Pelorians, including the Cult of Pelor. Leadership The Cult of Pelor has a nested organization structure, made possible by large numbers of administrators, clergy, and workers at all levels. The primary leaders, however, are as follows: # Guru Calais Lux, Song of Pelor and Light of Life - Calais traveled to this world with Alister, in the same protective bubble that brough over the Dwarves of Old Frostholm. As such, Calais was one of the first Storm survivors to encounter this world, and used that time to prepare the New World to receive many of Pelor's followers. They came, and Calais is now at the top of an organization that employs over 800 people, with over 300 unaffiliated flock members. Calais specializes in Song, Friendship, and Sunlight. Calais is also a Hero of Frostholm. # Bishop Leff Everoak d'Pelor, Defender of the Faith - A powerful cleric, Bishop Leff specializes in Travel and Strength. A natural-born defender, Leff works hard to keep the followers of Pelor safe. He can be difficult to persuade when it comes to deploying Pelor's might for pro-active violence, preferring instead to obey his Guru's calling to the preservation of respect and life. However, when it's time to fight, there are very few who could stand toe-to-toe with this elf. Leff is the founder of The Divine Order of the Pit. # Lady Andromeda Manzana d'Pelor, The Oracle of Northport - For a blind woman, Andromeda sees much. She is an Oracle of Lost Lore, and has an uncanny ability to send pilgrims toward what they need... even if it's not what they're looking for. Andromeda is effectively running most of the Cult of Pelor from her offices in Northport while Calais and Leff tend to other business around the world. Andromeda is the founder (and commander) of The Callers of Calais. # Fiji Manzana, First Caller - Fiji is a Halfling Paladin, married to Andromeda. What Fiji actually gets up to is not public knowledge, but it's fair to say he's got more work than he can handle. It was only recently that the name of the First Caller was revealed at all, but political changes in The Oasis have since allowed Fiji to step forward. He has a small training program for new Callers. # Tau the Unburnt - Tau is the chief Druid at the First Reformed Grove of Pelor in Lanthir. He famously fought Emperor Altaris at the Battle of Lanthir, and would have become a martyr if not for a timely tackle by Guru Calais. Tau has relatively little to do with the day-to-day management of the organization, but he does some basic work with the farms and farmers, to ensure that they get a good harvest. # [[The Dawnstars|'The Dawnstar']] - The identity of The Dawnstar remains a secret, even within high-level management of the Cult of Pelor. Is it an insider? A new-comer? All that can be said is that someone -- or a group of someones -- is taking very great care to make sure that useful or otherwise time-sensitive information makes its way to Andromeda. The Dawnstars seem committed to informing on the Firebourn Nations, as well as other petty evils in the world. Subsidiaries There are many organizations nested within the Cult of Pelor. Not all are well known or advertised, but the public ones include: * The Temple of Pelor * The Divine Order of the Pit in Northport * The Fort Searing Light Militia * The First Reformed Grove of Pelor in Lanthir * The Cosan Emirates * Cuthbertinople * The Light-Pantheon Cooperative * The Solar Fleet -- a small navy * The Dawn -- a newspaper Major Holdings The Cult of Pelor and its subsidiaries retain the following lands and edifices: Zenith Temple: The Grand Temple of Pelor The Grand Temple in Sunspar is a small village unto itself. Visitors can tour the primary printing presses for The Dawn, have access to a large library of religious texts, and the main tabernacle can easily hold the entire Cult of Pelor, along with its followers. They offer free food and healing to any with need of it. It holds the Light of Civilization from King Armok Gravelfighter's Tomb. The White and Rainbow Tower This colorful tower dominates the Frostholm sky-line, and holds the Lights of Civilization rescued from the Desert Temple. Its lower-levels contain an embassy for the Cosan Emirates, a soup kitchen, and a free clinic. It was built by the Starstruck Dwarves, as a thank you for Calais' good works in the world. Forest Beacon Temple This large temple is a key location in Northport, and houses the Oracle of Northport, Lady Andromeda Manzana d'Pelor. They provide free healing, food, and interment of the dead in a high-security set of catacombs. The temple is also the headquarters for The Divine Order of the Pit, and house the eponymous Pit in their catacombs. Red Dawn Tower This small temple in Heat Hill served as a key billeting and resting point for visitors to the First World's Faire. Parishoners can seek healing, food, and beds year-round. The Unburnt Grove The First Reformed Grove of Pelor in Lanthir rebuilt a larger, more secure Grove after Altaris attempted to raze the first one. They began taking a more active role in their community after the attack, when Guru Calais had to bodily intervene to save the High Druid. The Grove has a free clinic, as well as a number of smaller community-support programs to help rebuild Lanthir. Fort Searing Light Fort Searing Light secures much of Northport and parts of Gnome-Man's-Landing. It works in tandem with smaller bases stationed in the region, at Outpost Holy Smite, Outpost Flamestrike, and Outpost Stormbolts. It has a free clinic, and accommodations for travelers moving between Northport and Gnome-Man's Landing. They are also responsible for maintaining the Northport-region's only Teleportation Stone. The Cosan Emirates The Cosan Emirates are one of only two openly Good nations in the new world. The Guru represents The Cosan Emirates at the International Council. They are comprised of Puerta Cosa, Lago Cosa, and Rio Cosa. The Cosan Emirates contain Friendship Tower, a major temple, and several smaller chapels. The Cult of Pelor also built and maintain Fort Atonement in the name of the Cosan Emirates along the Dryway, in Oasis territory. Cuthbertinople Cuthbertinople is the second of only two openly Good nations in the new world, though they marginally favor Law over Goodness. The city is governed entirely at the discretion of Sir Cuthbert, but it is understood that he will issue no order to which a good and lawful person could reasonably object. The Cult of Pelor have sponsored the Church of St. Cuthbert, Cuthbertinople, and Vaultaria. Sun-Kissed Fields Farm A large farm, situated near Frostholm Farms. They produce most of the food that the Cult of Pelor donates to the poor. Sun-Kissed Field Farms, along with a large number of Pelorian farmers around the world, is a key reason why starvation, poverty, and pestilence have so far not been a major obstacle to the formation of new civilizations. History The history of the Cult of Pelor after The Storm is relatively linear: Guru Calais arrived in Frostholm, having been brought to the new world in the Wizard Alister's pocket dimension. Calais had been traveling abroad from her own world at the time, to spread the Song of Pelor. After becoming a Hero of Frostholm, Calais used his celebrity and charisma to gather followers and re-build the Church of Pelor that he knew growing up -- including the parts about him being one of the mortal manifestations of the Sun Father. The Cult of Pelor grew quickly after the Starstruck dwarves gifted the Guru his first temple in Frostholm. They now have a major presence world-wide, with the noted exception of Grimwalt. Dogma Pelorians believe that the life-giving sun is the best cure for all of the world's ills. Justice and freedom are brought about through charity, modesty, and perseverance. Pelor's priests teach that the truly strong don't need to prove their power. Pelorians strive to perform so many good acts that evil has no room in which to exist, though they will fight if necessary. Pelor strength is a spiritual strength, opposed to physical strength like Kord. His strength is the power of will and hope, the need to face evil in the face of insurmountable odds. Pelor urges his followers to remember that excessive attention to things of evil can blind one to the truly important things: compassion and goodness. Pelorian dogma has it that the energy and power of life originates in the sun. Alignment Because of the Chaos of the Storm, their close alliance with Sir Cuthbert in Cuthbertinople, and their stewardship over two of the five Lights of Civilization, the Cult of Pelor tend to err toward Lawful Good rather than Neutral Good. As a result, they prefer not to openly and frequently violate the laws of the lands in which they operate -- even when those laws conflict with their own beliefs. Typically, they only take direct and unilateral action against the wishes of their host nation when the lives of innocents are at stake. However, this does not prevent them from working hard to influence local laws and global politics to better uphold their Pelorian beliefs. Clergy Pelor's clergy heal the sick, bless crops, help the needy, and destroy evil and the undead. Pelor's favored weapon is the mace (heavy or light). Vestments are typically white, yellow, or gold. Bishop Leff Everoak is the chief member of Pelorian clergy in the New World. He has a less well-known counterpart in Grimwalt, who represents the part of the Church of Pelor that does not yet believe Calais to be an incarnation of the Sun Father. Druids Pelor is served by a small number of druids, who behave in ways similar to his clerics, but with a greater emphasis on the care of plants and animals. They usually associate themselves with settlements rather than living as hermits, aiding the community with their hands, spells, and animal companions wherever they can. They are considered to have priest status within the Pelorian church, though they have a separate hierarchy. Pelor is also worshipped in the Old Faith, where he is considered the god of summer. The primary Druidic representative of the Cult of Pelor in the new world is Tau the Unburnt, who operates in Lanthir. He is master of The Unburnt Grove, the First Reformed Grove of Pelor. Paladins Pelorian paladins, known in the old world as Crusaders, are rare, having appeared in large numbers only since the Greyhawk Wars. In the new world, the Cult of Pelor refer to them as Callers. Fiji Manzana is First Caller, and is in the process of training others to join his cause. Category:Organization Category:V2.0